omniverse_battlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Saitama
Character Synopsis Saitama (サイタマ, Saitama) is a human from Z-City who; through rigorous (sort of) training broke through his human limiters and achieved unbelievable strength and abilities. Never breaking a sweat, the na me One Punch Man is fitting for the effortless wins Saitama has achieved through the series. Never going beyond a simple brawl, his sheer Strength, Speed and Power have effortlessly mowed down anyone in his way. A parody character essentially; Saitama is a play on generic, flamboyant battle manga protagonists, who struggle greatly to achieve victory against overly evil characters. Saitama breaks the trend through his lethargic and typically emotionless personality, combined with massively overwhelming strength. Also, due to his effortless wins through the series, we have yet to see his true, full capabilities; getting slightly more "serious" as the series progresses, he casually puts down any new enemy on his radar. Character Statistics Tier: 9-A | At least 4-C, likely far higher ''' '''Verse: '''One-Punch Man '''Name: Saitama Age: 25 Gender: Male Classification: Human, A-Class Hero Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Afterimage Creation, Shockwave Creation (Able to create shockwaves with his attacks), Pressure Points (Able to hit an opponents pressure points and disable them), (Can harm beings lacking a solid structure,such as Evil Natural Water), Pressure Points (Able to hit an opponents pressure points and disable them), Resistance to Freezing, Heat, Telekinesis and Gravity (Unaffected by Withered Sprout’s freezing attack, was unphased by the heat due to re-entry and due to Genos' attacks, can resist Tatsumaki's powers and was unphased by Geryuganshoop's black hole.) 'Destructive Power: Small Building level (Defeated Crablante.) | At least Star level '(Overpowered Boros's Final Attack while holding back from a shockwave of his punch. , according to One Punch Man Compus his final attack is able to obliterate a Star), likely '''far higher ' 'Speed: Superhuman '(Outsped Crablante.) | At least 'FTL '(Could keep up with Boros who kicked Saitama to the moon faster than light. Outsped Flashy Flash who moved this fast.) '''Lifting Strength: 'Unknown' | At least Class T '(Effortlessly threw the Monster Association Base, which is comparable to Z City in size, into the sky for a few minutes) 'Striking Strength: Small Building Class '''| At least '''Star Class, likely far higher Durability: Small Building level | At least Star level, likely far higher '(Unaffliated by Awakened Garou's attacks.) 'Stamina: 'Extremely High (Has not exerted himself even once so far.) 'Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range. At least Planetary with shockwaves. Standard Equipment''': Tie (Used this to rip out Crablante's guts through its eye socket) | None Notable'' '''Intelligence: '''Average (Saitama seems to be single-minded at times, chasing a mosquito relentlessly even after sustaining a blast that destroyed his clothing completely. Due to his laid-back attitude, he lacks any sort of refinement in his techniques and is primarily a brawler in combat, simply punching a target until they're blown to pieces (which he usually does not need due to his overwhelming power). Additionally, he is lacking academically, only barely passing the hero exam due to his poor score on the written exam. Nevertheless, he displays great control over his speed and strength, stopping his fist within a hair's breadth of Genos' face to avoid hurting him and generally holding back in fights to prolong them.) '''Weaknesses: He doesn't take anything seriously initially, and tends to hold back to possibly prolong a fight. Saitama has no true martial arts training, as he simply just fights, and is possibly unable to breathe in space as well as being susceptible to diseases. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Normal Series: Saitama's Normal Series consists of techniques in which he puts very little effort into attacking. Even though his attacks are loose in this style, most opponents tend to be finished off easily due to Saitama's extreme strength and speed. *'Normal Punch:' Saitama simply punches his opponent. Even though Saitama puts very little to no effort in his punch, it is still strong enough to kill almost every opponent, including Dragon-Level threats, blowing apart their bodies, crushing their skulls and bones or even beheading them. When facing humans however, Saitama holds back greatly, only using enough strength to knock them out. One of these punches w as strong enough to tear apart one of the subterraen people (although this only happened in a dream of Saitama's). *'Consecutive Normal Punches:' (連続普通のパンチ, Renzoku Futsuu no Panchi) Saitama launches a volley of quick, single-handed punches from his right hand. These blows are powerful enough to blow strong or large body types apart into pieces. Depending on the power of the attack, this technique can occur in an instant. *'Two-Handed Consecutive Normal Punches:' (両手・連続普通のパンチ, Ryōte Renzoku Futsū no Panchi): Saitama launches a volley of quick punches from both hands instead of one. Serious Series: '(必殺マジシリーズ, ''Hissatsu Majishirīzu) In Serious Series, Saitama still attacks without putting in much effort. But Saitama's face looks more serious when he performs Serious Series attacks. Saitama does not actually consider these moves to be anything special. *'''Serious Punch: (マジ殴り, Maji Naguri) Saitama throws an extremely powerful punch. The full extent of this attack is unknown, as it has never directly hit an opponent. It was so powerful that it completely negated Boros's Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon, a beam capable of wiping out an entire star. The shock wave from the punch alone was powerful enough to part the clouds on a global scale, as well as deliver the final fatal blow to Boros. The dying Boros also declared that Saitama's fatal attack on him was not even anywhere near Saitama's true power and that Saitama was still holding back. *'Serious Side Hops:'(マジ反復横とび, Maji Hanpukuyokotobi) Saitama hops from side-to-side rapidly. Doing so creates a multitude of afterimages in the form of a wall. He is able to walk forward while doing so, and the shock waves caused by it were enough to easily rip through Speed-o'-Sound Sonic's Ten Shadows Burial *'Serious Table Flip:' (マジちゃぶ台返し, Maji Chabudai-Gaeshi) Saitama digs his fingers into the ground and flips a large amount of landmass thousands of meters into the air. He first used this technique against the Awakened Garou, to which the effect was so great that Garou's sense of gravity and balance was severely warped. *'Serious Headbutt:' (マジ頭突き, Maji Zudzuki) Saitama headbutts his target. He uses this to counter a punch from Garou, destroying the latter's arm Death Punch: Saitama throws a very fast and very powerful punch at his opponent, that is filled with the intent to kill. While performing the attack, for a moment, Saitama and his fist appear to become gigantic, his aura becomes visible and Saitama's opponent is forced to experience impending death while watching the punch hurl towards them, unable to do anything. The full extent of this punch has yet to be seen since Saitama has always stopped the attack before it could connect, but the shock wave caused by the punch was strong enough to blow a gigantic hole into a mountain and tear through the clouds above. It was first used in Saitama's practice bout against Genos. Extra Info: '''It's possible that Saitama is far stronger than his depiction of his current feats, since he has ended every fight thus far effortlessly. '''Versions: '''Pre-Training | Post-Training Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Punch Man Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 4